starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Dorin
| Afbeelding = 250px | regio =Expansion Region | sector = Deadalis Sector | stelsel = Dorin System | zonnen =1 | manen =1 | coordinaten = | omlooptijd =409 dagen | rotatietijd =22 uur | klasse = | diameter = | atmosfeer =Type III Helium en andere gassen | klimaat =Gematigd | zwaartekracht =Standaard | terrein = | water = | bezienswaardig = | inheemse =Kel Dor | gemigreerde = | taal =Kel Dor | inwoners = | hoofdstad =Dor'shan | munt = | affiliatie=Galactic Republic New Republic }} Dorin was de thuisplaneet van de Kel Dor en was gelegen in de Expansion Region in de Deadalis Sector. Geografie, Klimaat & Leven De atmosfeer van Dorin bestond uit een mengsel van helium en gassen die uniek waren voor de planeet. Hierdoor was het voor niet-Kel Dor giftig om de lucht te ademen, en hadden zij een gasmasker nodig om te kunnen overleven. Omgekeerd was zuurstof giftig voor de Kel Dor en zij hadden een Kel Dor Antiox Breath Mask nodig om te kunnen overleven buiten Dorin. Geschiedenis Dorin was gelegen tussen twee zwarte gaten, wat ervoor zorgde dat de navigatie van en naar de planeet nogal lastig was. Dorin werd door scouts dan ook pas relatief laat ontdekt. Na de ontdekking van de planeet kwam Dorin bij de Galactic Republic in 5.975 BBY. De Kel Dor hadden directe vertegenwoordiging in de Galactic Senate. Op de planeet zelf was een democratisch gekozen volksvertegenwoordiging. Hoewel de Kel Dor behulpzaam waren en zich altruïstisch opstelden, had de planeet Dorin een snel rechtssysteem, dat waarschijnlijk zo was opgezet om criminaliteit van buitenstaanders te voorkomen. Voordat Dorin tot de Republic toe trad, had de Force traditie die bekend stond als de Baran Do Sages een grote invloed op het dagelijks leven. De Kel Dor waren trots op hun Baran Do, maar sinds te toetreding tot de Republic nam de invloed van de Sages af. Dit was mede het gevolg van het feit dat veel jonge Kel Dor zich aangetrokken voelden om zich bij andere Force tradities te voegen, zoals de Jedi Order. Tijdens de Clone Wars was Dorin een trouwe aanhanger van de Republic. Door de afgelegen positie van de planeet liet de CIS Dorin met rust met uitzondering van een veldslag die plaatsvond net voor de Second Battle of Geonosis en waar Anakin Skywalker en Ahsoka Tano de troepen van Grievous konden verslaan. De Kel Dor voelde de CIS aan als ontrouw en geniepig en vond dat ze opnieuw moesten worden ondergebracht bij de Republic. Bij de creatie van het Republic Army, stuurde Dorin zelf een aantal Kel Dor troepen en schepen als ondersteuning. De Baran Do wisten door hun relatieve isolatie van de samenleving de Jedi Purge te voorkomen, waar deze andere Force tradities wel te pakken kreeg. Na de Galactic Civil War deden de Kel Dor weer pogingen in contact te komen met de New Republic en de Sages kwamen toen in aanraking met de New Jedi Order, met wie zij kennis uitwisselden. Verschijningen *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Landing at Point Rain (Vermelding) Bron * Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Episode I * Star Wars Role Playing Game Saga Edition * The New Essential Guide to Alien Species * The Clone Wars Campaign Guide * The Essential Atlas (Grid: J-8 + Online Index) category:Expansion Region category:Leden van de Galactic Republic